User talk:Kaky k 64
Hey, 'sup? |} Note to self Do dis: And it gos on and on and on and on and on....}}}}}} P.S. to self, do {Sage|text=(MESSAGE HERE)}} with another "{" at the front. My current one: Hey. RE: When? RE: Wannabe And since you're new, I will now tell you something very important. Call me Kinz and I will eat you. Call me Hikari and everyone can continue their lives as normal. Got it, newguyman? Good.}} HALA So ''HELP!!! FRIENDS }} Hey! The Reward of Friendship }} ,and you type dat into the wordbubble,and you have it}} @Sage: What Zeus said.}} }} RE: Help please RE: Just wondering. Trophy No thanks. Thank you very much.}} YAY!!! User page? IRONIC ICONIC }} Show me a pic of your sim that you want for me to put on my friends list!!!}} YO! I'm Kat. I'm wondering.. could you do a character thingy for me? I only need the character, not the icon, 'cuz I do icons. So here's my Sim's ugly stuff: Hair: Crystal's, if you don't know her search, her. Hair Color: Black Eyes: Renee's in MySims, I don't know what her eyes are in Kingdom and Agents. Mouth: Yuki's. The adorable lil' fangs!! WHOOP DE DOO!!! hehe.. doo. Skin: Teh pale skin, like Violet. Outfit: Travis's in MySims. WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT USE HIS KINGDOM, PARTY, OR AGENTS OUTFIT!! OR I WILLL EAT YOU!!! AND I LIKE PIE!! Thankies. Please do this as soon as possible. Moo. SpecialAgentKat 19:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) FRENDZ WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE FRECKLES FOR MY PIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you.--SpecialAgentKat 20:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way I can like, repay you? I can't do much except word bubbles, agent icons, but I am creating a game show. Do you want to be in it? 'Cuz the contestants are users. So.. just tell me if you want anything.}} }} So Cool... Hello Alright Wikian Adventures }} }} DOCUMENTARY Da pic I'm more of a cleaver or knife person. Also.. why is the filename "Kog'ass'a"? Hopefully, I didn't swear by accident... }} }} Another Request? Remy Bucksaplenty }} Another Request? Wanna join? }} Hey! Chu know why I like you? JacksonVille N U. }} I could totally out dance you any day. Teasure it forever or so help me I will have my army of mutant pickles destroy you! Have a nice day. }} B-U-M-M-E-R! Happy to you! Whatever.}} Princess Britt! }} THE WEATHER MAN IS NEVER RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! Gold710 23:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre. }} "The sun is so hot, the drinks are so cold...." Anything you can Big Yellow Dreidel Wonderful and Sky Earth song. }} NAH NAH NAH! Fruitels Dundundah OUCH }} Tag, you're it~ }} WHAT!? 9000!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! }} Let's Gather Around the Custard Pot }} Baby you're a firework! C'mon let ur colors burst... MySims Cutie 142 16:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Trinity Universe Stomp, Stomp, I've arrived }} *head explodes* }} }} ), so, um, yeah. }} }} My Mother Does Not Appreciate the Da Vinci Code }} Love is Not in the Air }} Ooga Balooga }} Hey Sage, call me Pop (named after The United State of Pop.)Pop Rock'd 02:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Are you running from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W? }} Would you like your heartburn now or later? ....... .......... ............ C-c-can n-not s-s-speak........ must n-n-not s-s-speak.......... MorcuHeir52 03:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC)PsuedoNum I know. But at laest I can spell weird. MorcuHeir52 22:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC)PsuedoNymMorcuHeir52 22:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I very well know that. I only put those on your page because.......... I was going through something then, and I did not really want to talk. I am alright now. MorcuHeir52 22:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC)PsuedoNymMorcuHeir52 22:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) My Dear Brielle Everyone on MySims Fanon Wiki do the same thing.AmericanGirl13 23:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Please Like, Y'Know, I Know... Stuff Book of Ages Hello! Are you French? (Because your comics there marked "the end" in French) NicoL 08:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) The Epic PIC }}